Brad Swaile
|birthplace = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada |nationality = Canadian |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Vancouver |active = 1992-present |status = Active |agent = Play Management }}Brad Swaile (born December 26, 1976) is a Canadian voice actor. His major roles include Rock in Black Lagoon, Light Yagami in Death Note, Nightcrawler in X-Men Evolution, Mousse in Ranma ½ and Teen Gohan in the Ocean dub of Dragon Ball Z. He has also voiced in the Mobile Suit Gundam series, including Amuro Ray in Mobile Suit Gundam, Quatre Raberba Winner in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Dearka Elsman in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Auel Neider in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny and Setsuna F. Seiei in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. In video games, he voices Jin Kazama in Street Fighter X Tekken. Biography Swaile attended Sir Winston Churchill Secondary School in Vancouver. He graduated from Kwantlen University with a degree in Graphic and Visual Design. Swaile has acted in several animated series. One of his earliest anime roles was in the English dub of Ranma ½ where he voiced Mousse. When the Ocean Group dubbed Dragon Ball Z in the early 2000's, Swaile voiced Adult Gohan. He also voiced Nightcrawler in X-Men Evolution and voiced Ace in My Little Pony Tales. In the late 2000s, he voiced the lead characters Rock in Black Lagoon and Light Yagami in the hit anime Death Note. He has reprised his role for the latter's Death Note live action film dub. Swaile is known for many roles in the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise. These roles include Amuro Ray in Mobile Suit Gundam, Quatre Raberba Winner in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Dearka Elsman in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Auel Neider in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny and Setsuna F. Seiei in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Filmography Dubbing Anime *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (1979-1980) - Amuro Ray *''Maison Ikkoku'' (1986-1989) - Yūsaku Godai (2nd voice; eps. 37-96) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Teen Gohan, Additional Voices (Ocean Dub) *''The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion'' (1989-1990) - Kimba *''Ranma ½'' (1989-1992) - Mousse, Sentaro Daimonji, Flier Reader (ep. 56), Furinkan Student (ep. 96), Ogawa (ep. 96), Male Gymnasts (ep. 98), Citizen (ep. 142), Seishun Kendo Member (ep. 156) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' (1995-1996) - Quatre Raberba Winner, Zechs Subordinate (eps. 1-2) *''Saber Marionette J'' (1996-1997) - Otaru Namiya *''Cardcaptors'' (1998-2000) - Evil Stepmother (ep. 14), Basketball Player (ep. 14) *''Hamtaro'' (2000-2006) - Maxwell *''InuYasha'' (2000-2004) - Amari Nobunaga (ep. 8) *''Arjuna'' (2001) - Chris Hawken, Boy in Booth (ep. 6), Security Guard (ep. 7) *''Zoids: New Century / Zero'' (2001) - Harry Champ *''Galaxy Angel Z'' (2002) - Fan (ep. 3), Roberto (ep. 5), Kato (ep. 9) *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (2002-2003) - Lan Hikari (2nd voice; eps. 18-52) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (2002-2003) - Dearka Elsman (Ocean Dub) *''MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess'' (2003-2004) - Lan Hikari *''Zoids: Fuzors'' (2003) - RD *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' (2004-2005) - Dearka Elsman, Auel Neider (Ocean Dub) *''Transformers: Energon'' (2004-2005) - Kicker *''Death Note'' (2006-2007) - Light Yagami *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' (2006-2007) - Johnny Cosmo *''Beyblade Burst: Evolution'' (2017-2018) - Ghasem Madal *''Gintama°'' (2015-2016) - Shimaru Saito OVAs & Specials *''Ranma ½'' (1993-1996) - Mousse, Sentaro Daimonji *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz'' (1997) - Quatre Raberba Winner Anime Films *''Ranma ½ the Movie: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China'' (1991) - Mousse *''Ranma ½ the Movie 2: Nihao, My Concubine'' (1992) - Mousse External Links *Brad Swaile at the Internet Movie Database *Brad Swaile at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Vancouver-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Ocean Productions